Torn
by Taceysay
Summary: Brambleclaw is torn between Squirrelflight and Hawkfrost. Squirrelflight is torn between Brambleclaw and her father, Firestar. One choice can be a disaster for all. All on one page, 6 chapters plus prologue. R & R Please!


Prologue

It was as if in a dream. Squirrelflight dazedly looked up at Brambleclaw, murmuring, "I love you – I'll do anything you say – but how can you make me do this to my father?"

The great tabby pressed his muzzle against her flank, replying, "Squirrelflight, think of your future. Mate of the great Thunderclan leader! Is that something you want?"

She looked at him sadly with emerald eyes, and nodded, slowly. What was she doing? "I want that, but we can do this… without killing Firestar!"

Brambleclaw only shook his head, mewing, "No… Firestar is an obstacle, and obstacles only get in the way."

Squirrelflight's eyes glittered only for a moment, but as she blinked back tears she thought maybe Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost were right… Firestar was getting old, and it might do the clan some good with a younger leader… Finally, after moments of silence, she said, "Maybe you're right, Brambleclaw, but we…" doubt seized her once again, and she tried to listen to her heart. But this time her heart said nothing, nothing at all.

Chapter One

The flame colored pelt of the Thunderclan leader shone in the sunlight, and as the muscular cat bounded up onto the High Rock, flashes of amber glimmered off his fur. "May cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the High Rock for a clan meeting." As cats gathered under the High Rock, Firestar continued, "Today, we have a young kit, ready to be made into an apprentice. Please come up, Rainkit." A small gray kit scrambled up to the great leader, turquoise eyes shimmering with anticipation. Continuing the ritual, "You will listen to your mentor, Sandstorm, who will teach you the ways of the warrior code. Are you ready to take on this challenge?" The little kit nodded, and touched noses with Sandstorm. "You now will be known as Rainpaw."

Other cats started cheering, meowing Rainpaw's name. Only two were silent, one eye's gleaming with hatred, one flickering with doubt.

It was nighttime. A massive tabby clambered out of the warrior's den, and disappeared into the forest. Moments later, a fire colored pelt, similar to Firestar's followed.

Then, as they waited in a clearing, a large tabby that looked like Brambleclaw weaved through the trees and stopped in front of them.

Hawkfrost said, with no greeting, "So she has agreed to help?"

Brambleclaw nodded, looking down at Squirrelflight.

Hawksfrost smiled, and began whispering to Brambleclaw. After a while, Brambleclaw shook his head, but Hawkfrost interrupted. "It's the only way. Firestar will do anything to save her. You know that."

The tabby reluctantly nodded, and looked up at the night sky. Tonight, clouds obscured the sky, covering the bright stars of silverpelt and the moon.

Chapter 2

It was raining; silver drops of heavy water drumming against the ground. Lightning crashed, sending tree toppling. As a tree crashed against Thunderclan camp, Firestar leaped out from the den on High Rock, keen green eyes scanning for injured cats. "Stay calm!" he yowled over the rain, but as thunder boomed it was impossible to know if anyone heard him. Then, a streak of lightning hit a crooked oak and Firestar watched in horror as the tree fell. Hidden in the darkness, Brambleclaw pushed Squirrelflight in the midst, and her father watched was fear as the tree gathered speed. With a screech, Firestar leapt from the High Rock, pushing Squirrelflight out of danger, himself missing only by an inch. He nudged his daughter with his muzzle, urging her to go to safety. Before he ran for safety himself, he looked for a hidden cat, because somehow while he watched the tree topple over, Squirrelflight had suddenly appeared as if some cat had pushed her. But as the relentless rain continued, he ran for shelter before finishing his search.

Brambleclaw growled with frustration and impatience underneath Hawkfrost's icy blue gaze. "This close!" he growled, "This close!" He shook his tabby head, and looked at Hawkfrost. His eyes showed no emotion, however he said, "We saw Firestar's weakness. It may not have worked this time, but it will." After a while of discussing, Hawkfrost ended the conversation by saying, "Our father would be proud of us."

Meanwhile, Squirrelflight padded quickly up to her father's den, knowing that Brambleclaw would come back from his meeting soon. During the night, she thought of her agreement, and her fur had bristled in anger when she found what her emotions for Brambleclaw had left her doing. She burst in the den, startling Firestar.

"Father!" She cried, and ran to him, burying her muzzle into his fur.

Firestar looked at Squirrelflight in confusion, asking her, "What's wrong?"

She pressed against her father's flank for comfort, and felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "I loved Brambleclaw, I really did!" And with a sob she retold the past events, crying along the way. When she finally looked up at Firestar, she saw his green eyes were stony as he stared down.

It seemed like moons before he said, "Thank you for telling me, Squirrelflight." He paused, searching for words. "Daughter, go to your mother and see that you're protected. I don't want Brambleclaw coming to you. Tell her what you told me."

Squirrelflight painfully looked down, hearing the disappointment in her father's voice. "Yes Father," she whispered, and trudged out of the den.

Firestar leapt off the high rock, land in the grassy clearing below. He sat in still silence as he waited for Brambleclaw. He finally saw the great tabby he had doubted for ages appear, and he stopped in front of him.

"Is anything wrong, Firestar?" Brambleclaw asked in feigned care.

Firestar's emerald eyes were cold and hard as he narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to be deputy, Brambleclaw?"

The fire colored tom saw the flash of ambition in Brambleclaw's eyes, and the tabby said a little bit to fast and eager, "Yes, Firestar! I would love to!" Then, catching himself, he said, "What about Graystripe?"

Firestar replied in a chilling voice, "Don't pretend Brambleclaw. Will you kill me to become leader if you became deputy?"

The was a silence and amber stared in to green. "I don't know what you're talking about, Firestar. I'm not like my father! You always doubted me, why?"

The clan leader growled, and hissed, "Don't lie Brambleclaw!"

The tabby hissed back, saying, "It was your daughter wasn't it? The lying fox dung! I thought she loved me, but I was wrong, wasn't I?"

The tom growled back, "She loved you for who she thought you were, not who you are now! Brambleclaw, leave this territory! Join Riverclan if you wish! Join Hawkfrost! You are not part of this clan anymore. If you set foot on Thunderclan land again, you will be attacked by my cats and you will find yourself dead. Am I clear?"

Brambleclaw sneered, and said, "Crystal." And with that word, he launched himself at Firestar, claws unsheathed.

Chapter 3

Firestar barely had time to react and as he pushed himself back, he could feel the air breeze on his nose where Brambleclaw's claws nearly hit. With a yowl, the strong tom leapt onto Brambleclaw, hind legs kicking at his belly. Brambleclaw pushed Firestar off with effort, though like his father was extremely strong. Firestar rolled over to his side, but before he had time to look up, he felt searing pain in his side where his opponent's claws left three gashes. Feeling the air sapped out of him, Firestar looked up and reached out to slash Brambleclaw. His claws hit his target, and blood flooded down Brambleclaw's cheek. With power in his amber eyes, Brambleclaw tackled Firestar, and as Firestar scrabbled with his hind legs against Brambleclaw, he could feel the tabby's paw surround his throat. "Prepare to die," he said, hissing. As he raised his paw for the killing blow just as his father did many times, a flash of amber red pelt barreled into him, knocking him off-guard. Snarling, the cat turned and lifted his paw, but before his claws hit the target, he saw not Firestar's but Squirrelflight's green eyes staring up at him.

Almost yowling, Brambleclaw cried, "You betrayed me!" His mouth was set in a grimace as he looked down at Squirrelflight.

The young cat looked back up at him, tears filling her eyes. "No, it was you who betrayed me, Brambleclaw!"

Then, the love for Squirrelflight in his heart overwhelmed him, and he felt the strength drain away. Whispering, feeling hot tears fall down his face, he said, "I'm so sorry… so sorry…" He painfully bowed his head, tabby fur matted in blood, tears, and sweat.

Squirrelflight stood up, and pressed her muzzle into his cheek. "Brambleclaw… what made you do this?"

The tabby only shook his head, eye closed it regret.

Firestar limped over, emerald eyes glazed in pain but strong. "Squirrelflight, go to your mother. Brambleclaw and I will settle this." His daughter looked at him, and Firestar said with a faint smile, "Alone." As Squirrelflight slowly padded away, Firestar looked back at Brambleclaw. His head was still bowed, tail curled over his paws.

"Firestar, don't take me away from this clan… please. I realized something today. I love Squirrelflight, and my emotions just carried me away. Tigerstar came to me in a dream. He told me I should be more like him, more like Hawkfrost." Brambleclaw said this all in a whisper, almost inaudible.

Firestar shook his head, and said quietly, "Brambleclaw, tonight, you and I will take a walk. I have something I need to talk to you about without stranger ears."

Brambleclaw nodded, confused. "Of course."

Firestar nodded, and added, "Get yourself cleaned up with Cinderpelt," and walked away.

Brambleclaw cautiously padded over to Squirrelflight, who was sharing a vole with Ashfur. "Um… Squirrelflight? I need to talk to you alone."

The she-cat nodded good-bye to Ashfur, and strolled with Brambleclaw. "Yes?"

Brambleclaw fumbled with his words and before he could get any words out, Squirrelflight mouth tugged into a smile and laughed, pressed her flank against his, mewing softly, "I'll never forgive you, but I love you, and that's all you need."

The moon with slightly fogged with clouds while Firestar and Brambleclaw walked together.

Firestar mewed with small caution, "Brambleclaw… Graystripe-," he flinched, his voice raw with grief," probably won't come back… and I need a new deputy. I've been thinking… I believe in everything you said, and I hope what you said is true. I… want to make you my new deputy."

Brambleclaw was at a loss for words, and when he finally found his voice he said, "What? Even – even what happened today?"

The tom nodded, and said, "As I said, I believe you." He looked deep into Brambleclaw's eyes, searching for a trace of lies.

Brambleclaw murmured, "Thank you, Firestar. I will serve the clan and you well."

The clan leader nodded and smiled, but before he could say a reply, a cold voice almost in a sneer came from the trees behind them, "Hello, Brambleclaw. Made new friends, have you?"

Chapter 4

Both cats whirled around to find three cats in the shadows: Hawkfrost and two rogues.

"You!" Firestar hissed, haunches crouched ready for attack.

Brambleclaw instinctively lowered himself, eyes narrowing.

Hawkfrost laughed at the two cats, flicked his tail at the two rogues and said in a cool voice, "Attack."

Then, three cats ran against the two, and Hawkfrost swiped his paw against Brambleclaw knocking him sideways. The two rogues attacked Firestar, and the Thunderclan leader yowled, hitting both with his paws.

Hawkfrost pushed Brambleclaw with such force, the great tabby felt as if flying. But his head hit a worn rock embedded in the ground and his last feeling was excruciating pain as he faded into darkness.

Firestar's eyes stretched wide as he saw Brambleclaw blink away into unconsciousness, and knew it was know three against one. The three cats overpowered Firestar quickly, spraying the leader's blood all across the ground. But then, there was a rustle in the grass, and the three cats fled to avoid being found. Dragging himself with huge effort covered in deep gashes, Firestar came upon Brambleclaw, urging him up. The tabby didn't budge, and with pain Firestar growled and muttered, "C'mon, Brambleclaw, come on." Brambleclaw groggily opened his eyes, head pounding. If he noticed Firestar's fur soaked with blood, he didn't show it. Dazedly, he stumbled to his feet and the two cats painfully dragged themselves to the camp.

As they set foot in the clearing, Firestar croaked, "Help!" voice cracking, he collapsed, Brambleclaw stumbling in beside him. Sandstorm raced through the clearing, obviously seeing their wounds. "Great Starclan!" she screeched, and ran over to Firestar, pressing against his flank. Firestar felt the grass underneath him as soft as the clouds and everything faded away into darkness.

Firestar awoke with his wounds covered in cobwebs and found Sandstorm lying beside him asleep. It was daytime already, but the Thunderclan leader had a feeling she had been awake for the whole night. Struggling to his paws, Firestar stumbled through the den and into the open, feeling the sun beating on his fur.

"Now where do you think you're going?" The leader turned around, giving a _mrrow _of laughter, staring into Sandstorm's amber eyes. Licking her ear, he began to walk away from the medicine den, Sandstorm at his side. The quiet, happy, moment disappeared, as a young warrior padded quickly to Firestar.

"Uh, Firestar? You have a visitor."

Turning around, his eyes immediately hardened. Tigerstar's son stood at the edge of the camp, staring at Firestar with an icy blue gaze.

Hissing, Firestar bounded over cautiously, saying, "What are you doing here? Get off my territory before I tell my cats to attack you!"

Sandstorm came over, amber eyes narrowed. "Don't make me attack you." She leaned close to Firestar's side, giving him support.

"I mean no harm to you, Firestar."

Giving a sarcastic laugh, Firestar took a menacingly step forward. Hawkfrost drew back, showing no emotion.

More cats gathered, including Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, eyes slits in caution.

Then, quick as lightning, Hawkfrost leapt forward, slashed a cat, and Firestar yowled, "NO!"

Chapter 5

Emerald eyes glittering, Firestar bounded to Sandstorm, who was lying on her side, breathing in heavily ragged gasps. Blood flooded from a gash on her belly, and Firestar lay down next to her, her blood seeping into his fur. "No…," murmured Firestar, gazing helplessly at the beautiful cat.

Pressing his muzzle into Sandstorm's fur, he licked at her blood, trying to clean her. He lifted his head, watching the cats stand gaping, and he growled, "Get Cinderpelt, you pile of mouse dung!" Ashfur, a young warrior, bounded to the den, howling for Cinderpelt.

As Cinderpelt hobbled over, she gasped, saying, "Great Starclan! What happened?"

Firestar turned his green gaze to Hawkfrost, but the tabby was gone, vanished into the shadows. "Hawkfrost," he growled, rumbling deep in his throat."

Padding Sandstorm with cobwebs and poppy seeds to soothe her pain, Cinderpelt left the two friends alone as she gathered other cats away. The amber colored she-cat gazed at Firestar with glazed eyes, saying, "Firestar… I love you…" She tried to smile, but the effort turned it into a grimace of pain.

Firestar murmured, tears flooding down his cheek, and said, "No, Sandstorm. No…"

"R-remember Firestar… Remember me…" The she-cat closed her eyes, and after a few seconds, opened them again.

Firestar yowled, "Don't leave me Sandstorm!" He pressed his muzzle against hers, licking fiercely. "Don't!"

Sandstorm gave a weak smile, and said, "It's up to Starclan…" She wheezed, her breath shredded into abnormal inhales. "I-I love y-you, F-Firestar…" her eyes closed again, and she faded away into darkness.

Firestar walked into Cinderpelt's den, paws and tail dragging across the ground. The charcoal she-cat looked up, and her face seemed to cast a shadow. Whispering, she said, "Is she dead?"

Suppressing a sob, Firestar nodded his head, looking down. Looking up, he tear-filled eyes saw Cinderpelt's gray eyes, staring sadly back at him.

"I'm going to tell the clan." He slowly padded away, leaping without enthusiasm onto the High Rock. "May cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the High Rock for a clan meeting." The cats, once again, gathered under the tall rock, looking expectantly up at Firestar.

"Cats, Sandstorm has passed away." And with those short words, he bounded down towards the ground, sharing tongues for the last time with his beloved mate.

The silver moon floated in the sky, and it was as if a dark cloak was draped upon the earth, enveloping the land in an eerie darkness. Firestar entered the Warrior's den, and his stomach clenched to see Sandstorm not among them. But he did not enter the den for memories of Sandstorm, but instead he gathered Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. This morning, the leader had woken up with a strange feeling in his heart. It was vengeance. Hating Hawkfrost for what he had done, his claws itched to feel the flesh of the tabby and the spill of warm blood. And as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw sleepily stood there, blinking sleep away from their eyes, the feeling grew more and hatred filled his eyes. "I want to kill Hawkfrost," he said frankly, and both cats stared at him in surprise.

"What?" Brambleclaw was first to recover.

"Are you sure?"

Firestar turned to his daughter, and his claws dug into the earth beneath him. "This devil killed your mother! Do you really doubt me now, Squirrelflight?"

The young she-cat nodded, feeling her father's emotions.

"Are you ready to fight?" he asked, chill in his words.

Both cats nodded, and they set off through the darkness, heading to Riverclan camp.

Chapter 6

The beginning was Brambleclaw's mission. He stalked through the icy river, keen amber eyes looking through the darkness. He entered the warrior's den, cautiously whispering Hawkfrost's name. A few cats stirred, and finally, Brambleclaw could see his kin's blue eyes. The cat swiftly got up, staring at Brambleclaw with confusing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've decided I want to kill Firestar again." Brambleclaw knew his words were lame, but it worked.

Hawkfrost eyes sparked with interest, and said, "Let's cross the river, and let's talk." Brambleclaw shivered as he stepped into the cold river, but didn't complain.

As Hawkfrost stepped onto the bank, an orange pelt flashed through the air and tackled Hawkfrost. Beside him was a younger cat with a mixed pelt of amber and orange.

Brambleclaw switched directions, also joining in the flurry of battle. In a short time, all three Thunderclan cats could hear the ragged breathing of Hawkfrost, blue eyes glazed with pain.

"Good Starclan… D-Don't kill me… P-please…"

Firestar leaned close, hissing, "If you gave Sandstorm that same chance, maybe I would've let you live."

Hawkfrost eyes stretched wide in fear, gasping, "I killed her? I only meant to hurt her, never kill!"

The orange tom narrowed his emerald eyes, glaring at the tabby. "Liar! You don't deserve to live. Go to hell, like where your father went." He raised his paw, and brought it quickly down. Then it was black.

Three cats padded slowly to the camp, one cat shivering in fear, one cat feeling torn between his father and Firestar, one cat eye's gleaming with defiance. The entered the camp, and two cats entered the warrior's den, sleeping a restless sleep.

Most of all, it was Firestar sleeping the worst the silent den. As he entered the realm of sleep, he saw Hawkfrost's cold gaze staring at him. Hissing, the dead warrior said, "Find my body and bury me. Properly. I deserve the same honor as any warrior. And you know that." He raised his paw, bringing it quickly on Firestar's head. Whimpering in pain, the leader writhed in the dark den, and as the vision faded a new one quickly appeared. This time, it was Sandstorm's soft amber eyes gazing at him.

"Firestar…" She leaned closed to him, nuzzling him. "I love you."

The orange cat pressed his muzzle against Sandstorm, licking her ear. "I love you, too…" His warmth turned into hatred as he thought of Hawkfrost. Growling, he said, "I hate him for what he did to you!"

Sandstorm, with the wisdom of Starclan, replied, "It runs in his blood. If he had not had the father he has, he would've been different." She smiled slightly, and licked Firestar again before fading into darkness.

The Thunderclan leader woke up, startled. Shaking his fur, he looked into space, feeling confused.

Shaking his fur again, he thought of what Sandstom, and with her final words in his mind, he fell back into sleep, the night air breathing on his fur.


End file.
